Единственная женщина
by Isca Lox
Summary: Мини, Кирк/Энтерпрайз, подразумеваемый Кирк/Спок. И опять противные пришельцы заставляют капитана заниматься непонятно чем.


– Ах! – томно воскликнул женский голос, эхом разнесшийся по кораблю.  
На мостике находились трое: мистер Скотт, скромно вжавшийся в стену у входа и делающий вид, что изучает панель управления, первый помощник Спок, стоящий у своего рабочего места и старающийся выглядеть не менее невозмутимым, чем обычно, и обнаженный по пояс капитан Кирк, опустившийся на колени перед своим креслом.  
Одной рукой Джеймс Кирк массировал гладкую кожаную поверхность, а второй вел вниз по стройному боку кресла, подбираясь к заветной цели. Ну, или не к цели. Во всяком случае, попробовать стоило – у основания было отверстие для проводов, внушающее надежду.  
Дойдя до низа, Кирк склонил голову и провел языком по пластику, увлажняя сухую поверхность, а затем нашел дырку и подул в нее.  
– Да, детка, да, мой капитан! Продолжай же! Ты уже возбужден? Я хочу видеть тебя, я хочу видеть тебя всего! – застонал женский голос разгоряченно.  
– Думаю, что я понял причину происходящего, – монотонно сообщил мужской. – Капитан, эта вселенная разумна. Это один нематериальный разум, который, проникая в неодушевленные предметы, наполняет их жизнью.  
– Ты кого слушаешь, его или меня? – с возмущением спросил первый голос, и корабль тряхнуло.

Кирк закрыл глаза и сделал несколько длинных успокаивающих вдохов. Затем смочил слюной два пальца и засунул их в отверстие, надеясь, что его не ударит током.  
– Да, я чертовски возбужден! И слушаю только тебя! – ответил он, пытаясь выразить голосом всю нежность, на какую только был способен, пребывая в ярости. – Я просто сейчас из штанов выпрыгну! – А затем шепотом добавил: – И что из этого следует, Спок? Объясните на пальцах, мне сейчас трудно соображать!  
– Конечно, – поспешно согласился вулканец, пытаясь не смотреть на капитана, который как раз снимал штаны. – «Энтерпрайз» и все, находящееся на борту, попав в эту вселенную, постепенно наполнилось жизнью. Вначале мелкие предметы, вроде трикодеров или, например, вашего вибра…  
– Давайте без подробностей! – перебил его Кирк, натужно дыша и пытаясь одновременно поддерживать разговор и гладить все детали мостика, которые могли сойти за аналог эрогенных зон. Сейчас на очереди была навигационная панель, к которой Кирк подполз, эротично и хищно виляя задом, а затем прижался всем своим телом и начал тереться, как большой безумный кот.  
– Возьми свой член и ласкай его! – почти визгливо воскликнула «Энтерпрайз» и похотливо застонала.  
– Мне отвернуться, капитан? – спросил Спок таким спокойным голосом, будто на мостике не происходило ничего странного. Впрочем, может быть, ничего более странного, чем обычно, и не происходило. Кораблю и его команде на своем веку пришлось повидать и не такое.  
– Да, буду очень благодарен! – процедил Кирк, одновременно спуская трусы, чтобы вытащить наружу вялый и мягкий член.  
– Как я и говорил, вначале ожили мелкие предметы, а затем очередь дошла и до самого корабля. Полагаю, что исправить ситуацию можно, только вернувшись обратно в нашу вселенную. Сама природа этого мира не позволяет вещам оставаться неодушевленными, – закончил объяснение вулканец.

Кирк разочарованно выругался и начал ласкать языком навигационную панель, одновременно сжав свой член и водя по нему рукой вверх-вниз. Помогало плохо – ленивый орган болтался, как тряпка.  
– Но он даже не стоит! – возмутилась «Энтерпрайз», и в научной станции что-то ослепительно вспыхнуло. Корабль мелко затрясло, будто от растущего гнева. – Ты врал мне! Обманывал! Да ты меня вовсе не любишь!  
– Я тебя обожаю, любовь моя! – поспешил успокоить ее Кирк и начал энергичнее двигать рукой, стараясь побыстрее возбудиться. – Ты для меня – единственная женщина!  
– Нет, не верю! И ласкаешь ты меня как-то… без огня.  
На периферии зрения что-то шевельнулось, и капитан скосил глаза. Вот! Вот оно! Краем глаза он видел отвернувшегося первого помощника, который во время тряски вцепился в научную станцию и широко расставил ноги. Кирк видел его неуклюжую фигуру, стройный торс, длинные руки и ноги, а главное – обтянутую черными флотскими штанами задницу.  
Капитан начал двигать рукой с гораздо большим энтузиазмом, и член, получивший столь необходимую визуальную поддержку, наконец-то проявил признаки жизни. Вялый орган начал наливаться кровью и даже слегка приподнялся.  
– Дорогая, смотри – ты меня возбуждаешь! – поспешил привлечь внимание корабля Кирк. – Я люблю тебя всем сердцем и хочу быть с тобой всегда!  
– Ну ладно, – смилостивилась «Энтерпрайз». – Продолжай. Кончи! Кончи на меня! Кончи во мне! А затем сделай так, чтобы кончила я!  
– Чтобы выбраться из этой чертовой вселенной, нам нужна ее помощь, капитан! Моя девочка хочет вас! – подал голос молчавший до того мистер Скотт.  
– Но почему меня? Почему не тебя? – очень тихо возмутился Кирк, но «Энтерпрайз» все равно услышала.  
– Потому что ты мой капитан, капитан! – томно прошептала она. – А я считаю, что нужно следовать субординации. У тебя приоритет! А Ско-о-отти, – его имя она кокетливо протянула нараспев, – Скотти подождет своей очереди!  
Кирк только засопел в ответ, дергая член и яростно уставившись на задницу Спока.  
– Давай, давай, ты уже почти готов! – подбодрила его «Энтерпрайз». – Кончи сам, а затем займешься мной!  
– Да-да, займусь, – мрачно просипел Кирк, не выпуская член из рук. – А кстати, кто-нибудь из вас в курсе, как довести до оргазма корабль? Или мне придется ползать до посинения, облизывая палубы одну за другой?  
– Логично предположить, – заговорил Спок, – что для этого нужно обнаружить аналог клитора. А им, очевидно, может быть…  
– Варп-двигатель! – одновременно с ним закончил Скотти. – Конечно! Вам надо в машинное отделение, капитан!  
– Сейчас! Здесь только закончу! – раздраженно произнес Кирк и мощным рывком завершил начатое – член нехотя дернулся и выпустил в воздух вялую струйку семени, забрызгав пол и панель.  
– О, дорогой! А теперь оближи меня! – простонала «Энтерпрайз».  
– Я, пожалуй, пойду в машинное отделение и… ну, подготовлю все к вашему приходу, пока вы тут… заканчиваете! – не выдержал мистер Скотт.  
– А я ему помогу, – поддержал его Спок.  
– Давайте! – кивнул Кирк и потянулся к измазанной панели языком.  
– Пускай идут, – позволила «Энтерпрайз», – но я хочу, чтобы в машинном отделении они смотрели! Это так возбуждает! А может, мы займемся там любовью все четверо?  
– Трое! – выкрикнул Скотти из дверей. – Я потом тебя сам ублажу лучше их двоих вместе взятых, девочка моя! Не хочу тебя ни с кем делить!  
– Ну ладно, красавчик, – согласился корабль.

На «Энтерпрайз» шел еще один самый обычный безумный день.


End file.
